Alphonse X Reader Of angels and kittens
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: You've known Alphonse elric for a long time, You've really grown to love him... but it can't be true love when he doesn't love you back. Would a kitten really change things? This calls for a miracle. something that doesn't happen often
The sun had long risen in Amestris by now when Ed and Alphonse had gotten on the road to go home.

They needed maintenance . Ed needed his automail tuned up again, but Alphonse, he needed much much more. He needed to see her again.

"Just once more." he tried telling himself, he had over the coarse of his life fallen in love with a beautiful girl that lived near Winry and Grandma Panako. She was stunning. she had (h/l) hair, it was so shimmery, so (h/c) . "Do you think she would ever love me brother?" Alphonse asked with a sigh, he didn't have anything to offer accept his love. He wasn''t cute, or handsome. He was lucky to be called scrapmetal at best.

"Of coarse you do, no one would make a finer husband than you al, You're the sweetest, marshmallows grow jealous of your sweetness" Ed chuckled, he couldn't understand how Al had such little faith in himself.

"But brother im just...Well do you think she'd like me more if I got my body back first?" he pondered, if he had the capability, he would have quite the look of distress.

The rest of the trainride was pretty quiet, When the duo unboarded none other than their blonde headed friend and her elderly spitfire of a Grandmother were there to greet them at the gate.

The first words from al's mouth...

"Have you seen _ how has she been, I've missed her terribly" His shrill voice hadn't changed. Hearing him get so excited about a girl, it made Winry chuckle with delight.

"Yeah shes doing great, Den and I stopped by her house last night, she seemed kinda off though. Like something might have been troubling her...She's been like that since her cat died" Winry explained that your cat (cats name) had died during kitting and only one of the kittens made it had tried so hard to take care of the kitten. Staying up extensive hours to make sure it ate regularly from a bottle. You had been burping it, and treating it like a real baby.

"say you were a real baby" You whispered to the kitten, wrapping her in a plush blanket that you purchesed for (old cats name) before she went into labor.

"what do you suppose your name would be?" she asked, as if an answer was in the realm of possibilities.

"I know Alphonse would love you, he loves all cats, he's the cat daddy" You giggled at the thought of him cradling a bunch of kittens in his metal arms.

The truth was, you fell in love with Alphonse.

It wasn't really you who figured it out first, it was Winry of coarse, she's always so intuitive. After that you thought it must be so. He simply made your heart flutter.

You moved to this small town long after Ed and Al had lost their bodies, so you never really knew what he looked like until winry showed you an old photograph of the two with their mother before she died. It made you sad to think about how they could have lost their mother so young, and their dad just...abandoning them. You never did blame edward for hating the bastard

Was this really true love? It wasn't his looks, it wasn't his strength or muscles, It was his kind and compassionate heart you fell in love with, there wasn't a flaw about him.

No it wasn't. It couldn't be true love because he didn;t love you back, and he never would. Or so you thought.  
It seemed like just at that moment you were snapped back to reality hearing the door knock.

"I wonder who that could possibly be, maybe Winry?" you pondered. It was near seven. You had put away dinner leftovers and had everything ready for bed accept yourself. You had just been feeding your precious bundle by the fire and reading a good book when you were disrupted.

"Hellloooooo?" You chimed as you opened the door a crack, peeking out to see your blonde haired best friend and your favorite tin can and short thing.  
"Alphonse" you squealed, you could hear Ed chuckling to himself, probably at your enthusiasm to see his younger brother. You couldn't help it if his brother was sweeter and had a better mannered temper.

"I thought I would drop Al by, while they're in town, I told him about the kitten, and you know Al with cats" Winry gave a warmhearted chuckle. she had tried taking on the big sister approach, but sometimes she acted more like their mother. Then again sometimes she also acted like their own personal hell.

"That's no problem, Oh you big knucklehead I've missed you so much, how have you guys been? Have you seen anything cool? " you couldn't help but bombard him with so many questions, him and Ed had been gone for a long while now. It was nice to have him back.

"Well we've been doing well, but not a whole lot special." Alphonse lied. He loved _ to much to put her at risk with the homunculi and father, not to mention anyone else who was chasing after them.

He remembered the day he first met her so well, she was perfect.

She loved cats, and dancing in the summer sun when she thought no one was watching. And singing. She had the sweetest, softest voice. He had overheard her singing to her cat once. It was so...amazing.

Being that Alphonse couldn't really sleep in the form he was in now, he often daydreamed about her while ed slept.

"I hope...someday ...if I ever get my body back...I swear I'll propose to her." he told himself. She made him so happy he only hoped he could be able to do the same. The night he made that promise, he found himself a new drive to unlocking the secrets to making a philosopher's stone

"So what's her name?" Alphonse asked, motioning to your little kitten who was now struggling to get out from her blanket and see what all the excitement was about.

You didn't have an answer, you couldn't figure out a name for her. Nothing you thought of seemed to fit her the way it should.

"I...er...I don't yet" Hearing this made Al squeak in excitement.

"Oh _ do you think I could maybe help pick out her name, I mean if thats okay with you." He explained practically all in one breath.

You gave a smirk and paused for a moment, completely unaware of what you were about to say.

"Under one condition" You said with another pause for dramatic effect

"If you name her that makes you like her daddy, meaning we share her."

what did you just say. What did you actually just even say?  
You couldn't beleive that you said that, you practically told him that it would be your child... oh God he probably thought you were such an idiot.

Alphonse gave a quiet gasp, tilting his head down slightly so you couldn't really see the glimmer in his eyes

Had he had his normal body, his face would have been a thousand shades of red right now.

"I mean if you don't want to y-you can still name her, I was uh...ju-st kid-"

Alphonse looked up, he knew this would be nothing like the way he wanted but he had to take the chance. He couldn't let you feel guilty especially when he really loved the idea.

Pulling you close, he mentally crossed his fingers and placed his leathery hand on your chin, tilting it upwards. Pressing the cold metal of his armor to your lips, he could have sworn he felt his heart racing again. It was amazing. He wished that he could feel that more.

"I love you _ I'm sorry, I know you probably don't feel that way..." he stammered, looking at your burning face and shocked expression, your lips still parted slightly.

The cold metallic taste still on your lips as you tried to reply.

"Alphonse, I love you too, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you."

Alphonse looked over at the kitten as she finally made her way over to you two.

"I think we should name her angel." he decided. A smile deep down though it didn't show.

"why angel? I thought you didn't beleive in that sort of-" You were cut off by all's explanation, which in turn made you blush even more.

"I had to have had an angel to preform a miracle like getting you to love me" he chuckled. 


End file.
